


Losing the Wager

by puss_nd_boots



Category: Alice Nine, Kra
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga is so proud of his track record as a matchmaker that he's willing to risk it on a bet with Tora. But what price will he have to pay if his pick of the perfect mate for Nao doesn't pan out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing the Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012, this is a sidestory to the Stargazer series that has been revised somewhat from its original version. At the time this was written, Naoki and Keiyuu were performing in Tokyo High Black, a side project of Tora and Saga, on a fairly regular basis. (The other two members of the band are Reika of D=OUT and Jin of SCREW).

“So, do you think our drummer will ever fall in love?”

Saga seemed to ask the question out of nowhere, after a long drink from his bottle of water. He and Tora were on the living room floor, with their backs up against the couch and their game controllers resting in their laps, resting between rounds of Winning Eleven. This was their typical evening pattern – game, break, game, break, game, then a round of hot sex. After that, sleep – because both of them were too exhausted from the lovemaking to go back to gaming.

Tora was a bit surprised to hear that – so much that he almost dropped his own water bottle. It wasn’t like Saga to come up with something like that out of the blue. “What brought that on? Something he said today?”

Saga shook his head. “I was just thinking about you and me, and the lovebirds” – meaning Shou and Hiroto – “and I was wondering about him, that’s all. He’s been alone as long as we’ve known him.”

“Hard to say,” Tora replied, watching as Chickn approached them. He noticed Saga seemed skittish around the cat. He always did. There were cat people and there were dog people, and Saga was definitely the latter. “From what I heard, he went through some heavy-duty heartbreak right before we got the band together. Besides, he doesn’t seem to be the type that needs someone. As long as he has a burger and some new games for his PSP, he’s fine.” Then, after a pause – “Why, do you have someone in mind for him?”

“No,” said Saga. “I don’t go around matchmaking people, you know.”

Tora smirked at that before taking another drink. “No. You just recruited me into helping you get Shou and Hiroto together.”

“That wasn’t matchmaking,” Saga said. “That was just helping them see the obvious.”

“And Miyavi and Melody?” Tora said.

“I predicted that,” Saga said. “I had nothing to do with them getting together.”

“So I didn’t see you pull Miyavi aside at a meeting and tell him that if he didn’t confess to Melody you were going to whack him with a folding chair?”

“I just wanted him to see that he was being stubborn,” Saga countered. “It was obvious to everyone but them.”

“Oh? And what about Byou and Manabu?” he said, referring to their SCREW kohais. “You had nothing to do with that, also?”

“Again, I just predicted it. They got together on their own.” And that was true, wasn’t it? Okay, maybe he’d had that little talk with Byou at the PSC Christmas party – but he was just helping along the inevitable, wasn’t he?

“Predicted it?” Tora was finding this amusing as hell. He knew his lover, and Saga was such a good matchmaker that he could find a mate for the inevitable solo sock in the dryer. “All right, then, predict who Nao is going to end up with – if he finds someone.”

“Okay, I will.” Saga thought for a moment – just a moment, he didn’t need long – and said, “Naoki.”

“Naoki?”

“Yes, Naoki. Bassist-for-Kagrra-Tokyo-High-Black-vocalist Naoki. Come on, they’re friends. They’ve been finding excuses to hang out with each other for years. And besides, didn’t Naoki make it a point to come see Nao backstage at Budokan?” Okay, so he wasn’t a hundred percent sure on the last one – he was kind of distracted by the whole Shou/Hiroto business that night. But he knew that Tora was similarly distracted.

“You’re sure of this?” Tora was fairly twinkling, he was so amused by this. If you turned the lights out in the room right now, he’d probably look like a Christmas tree.

“I’m sure enough to make a bet on it,” Saga replied, folding his arms and looking stubborn.

“You’re on,” Tora said. “If Nao ends up with Naoki, then the evening after they make the big announcement to their friends, I’ll do whatever you want. If he ends up with someone else . . . “ He leaned over toward Saga. “It’s the opposite. You’ll do whatever I want.”

“Fine,” Saga said. “You’re on.” Oh, this was a sucker bet. Saga almost felt sorry for Tora. Of course, there was the small matter of whether Nao was going to end up with anyone at all – but if he did, Saga was sure to be a winner. He’d start thinking of how he was going to collect right now.

“All right,” Tora said, picking up his game controller again. “It’s a bet. Now, let’s play.”

“Care to make another bet on this?” Saga said, picking up his own controller.

“I know better than to bet against your Messi,” Tora replied.

The two of them resumed their soccer game, and Saga felt confident – both in this, and in the other bet. After all, there was no way he could lose, right?

* * *

He was reminded of that bet a couple of months later as he and Tora were getting ready to go to Nao’s birthday party. Since he wasn’t having a birthday live this year – unlike Hiroto, Saga and Shou, who had all celebrated their birthdays before fans – PSC was giving him a party at a club, with his favorite ramen trucked in.

It was a night everyone was looking forward to. The PSC family collectively needed to smile again after the tragedy of Isshi’s passing – especially since they were on the eve of Peace and Smile Carnival.

Saga was in front of the bedroom mirror, brushing on makeup – he’d decided to go with a mostly-black outfit, although he was wearing a bright red tie and silver jewelry – when his phone pinged with a message. Tora’s pinged at the same time.

“What’s it say?” Tora called from the bathroom – he was putting in his contacts, and didn’t want to stop to read a message, especially not if Saga got the same one.

Saga picked up the device. “Have a big announcement to make at tonight’s party,” he read. “Press not invited for a reason. See you later.” He put it back down and resumed brushing makeup. “I don’t think I have to tell you who it’s from.”

“Press not invited?” Tora popped in the second lens, blinked, and then paused at the doorway, smiling slyly. “Sounds to me like Nao’s making an announcement of a personal manner. Our bet is going to come due tonight.”

“Yes, and I’m going to win,” Saga said, putting the brush down. Chickn walked into the room and went over to Saga, pausing, then tentatively rubbed against his leg, as if saying, “You’re going to pick me up for once, aren’t you?” But Saga remained stiff, almost frozen in place. This was one part of living with Tora he knew he was going to have to get used to – love a cat person, love his cat. But as a committed dog person, it wasn’t easy.

Chickn gave up and headed for his master, knowing he’d get affection from Tora. The guitarist picked his cat up and gave him a cuddle. “Can’t play with you now, darlin’,” he said. “I have to go see Saga lose the bet.”

“You’re so sure of that,” Saga replied, picking up a lip liner. After having been through so many photoshoots, he’d learned most of the photographers’ and makeup artists’ tricks. Hell, he knew more about makeup than most women.

“And you’re so sure of winning,” Tora replied.

“Of course I am,” Saga replied, between strokes of the pencil at the edges of his lips. “I wouldn’t have made the bet if I wasn’t.”

Tora just calmly started applying his own makeup, in the bathroom, but he had a hint of a smile. No matter what the outcome, it was going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

If anyone wanted to destroy the Japanese rock industry, all they had to do was drop a bomb on Nao’s party. Saga decided this as he and Tora squeezed into the room. The place looked like someone had torn apart three years’ worth of Shoxx or Fools’ Mate and flung the pages everywhere. Every single act currently signed to PSC had at least some representation in that room, and there were plenty of non-PSC friends there as well – like MUCC, Sadie and Golden Bomber.

Of course, the entire GazettE was there – only natural, since they were their closest buddies on the label. Aoi was over by the bar talking to Shou, in fact (Hiroto had been dragged off by his Karasu bandmates). And, wow, look who was at the other end of the bar, talking to Kai - Naoki. He was looking very dressed-up and snazzy, too.

And oh, look, here came the birthday boy, dressed in a sharp white jacket with a dark blue shirt and tie, and fairly glowing.

“Saga! Tora! I thought you’d never get here! I was waiting for you guys before we did anything!” Nao reached out, grabbing each of them in one arm and pulling them against his body.

Saga let out an “Oooof,” suddenly feeling like the three of them were going to fuse together like pieces of candy. Nao would have a hell of a time making his big announcement about himself and Naoki (because that WAS what was going to happen, after all) with two bandmates stuck to him like Post-Its.

“We weren’t going to miss this,” Saga said, somehow managing to peel himself away without damage to anyone. “It’s your birthday, after all. Besides, we really want to hear your announcement – don’t we, Tora?” Those words were loaded with meaning. Tora just gave him a smile.

Sometimes, Saga hated it when Tora just smiled. Or smirked.

“Wait till you hear,” Nao said. “You’re going to be so surprised.” (Oh, no, I’m not, Saga thought). “I’m so happy, so happy!” Nao clapped his hands, looking like he was going to start doing jigs any second. “It’s a wonderful time to be Nao-shi!”

“I can’t wait,” Saga said. “How about . . .” He was going to say something to Tora, but his lover was in the process of being dragged away by a group of other guitarists. Okay, fine, let him have fun with his friends now, but Saga wanted to be at his side when he won the bet.

It was another hour – during which Saga felt like he’d spoken to every single person he’d met in the industry – before Nao called for a portable mike to be brought to him. When it was, he tapped on it, blew in it, then tapped on it again to get everyone’s attention. As it turned out, Saga was with Tora at that moment – they’d both been talking to Takeru, the vocalist of SuG.

So, Saga thought, the moment of truth is here. And he was very pleased to see Naoki was standing to one side of Nao. (Kazuki, guitarist for SCREW, was on the other side, and someone with blond hair Saga couldn’t make out was behind him).

“Everyone, thank you for coming tonight,” Nao said. “I know we’ve all got a lot going on right now, with Peace and Smile Carnival coming up, so it’s nice we could all take an evening to be together and be happy.” Everyone cheered. “You’re all wonderful friends, the best anyone could have, and I have the best bandmates everyone could have, too.” More cheering, along with someone Saga couldn’t make out grabbing Tora’s hand in sort of a semi-high five.

“But up until now, there’s been one element missing from my life.” A pause. “Well, I’m here to announce that now, it’s missing no longer!” Huge cheers. 

Oh, here it comes, Saga thought. He glanced over at Tora, thinking, I know just what I’m going to make you do tonight, my love. Victory is about to be mine.

“As of tonight,” Nao said, “Yasuno and I are officially announcing we’re together.”

Saga blinked. He stood rooted to the spot. Yasuno? He couldn’t have heard that right. YASUNO? As in, drummer-for-Kra, Yasuno? Keiyuu’s goofball bandmate? This was a joke, right? Nao was going to announce, “Just kidding, it’s really Naoki.” Wasn’t he?

But no, Nao was standing back to reveal . . . yes, that blond person behind him was Yasuno, the Peach Boy tan was unmistakable. And they were embracing, which just made the crowd at the party cheer even louder.

Nao turned back toward the crowd, punched both fists in the air and shouted, “I am so happy!” And Saga felt ice creeping over his whole body, with an extra layer growing in the pit of his stomach and crawling up to encircle his heart.

How could he have been so wrong? He had an unbeaten track record with this sort of thing! He’d known Nao longer than anyone else in the band! He didn’t even know Nao was friends with . . . wait a second, he’d hung out in Kra’s dressing room a lot during past Peace and Smile Carnivals and Tribal Arrivals, hadn’t he? And Yasuno had been spotted backstage at Budokan. But that didn’t mean . . . people hung out with other bands all the time and didn’t sleep with them, right? Look at Shou with GazettE (okay, he’d slept with Ruki a few times before they ended up with Hiroto and Aoi, but still), and Hiroto with MUCC, and . . .

Somehow, he felt Tora’s arm drape around him through the layers of ice, and heard his lover’s voice say, from seemingly miles away, “I win.”

They were the most unwelcome words he’d ever heard Tora say.

* * *

Saga felt like his feet were made of lead when he finally dragged himself back into the apartment. The rest of the evening felt like it had taken years. It didn’t help that every single person he spoke to didn’t seem shocked by the announcement, or even knew it was coming.

Shou informed Saga that Keiyuu - Kra’s vocalist and the other singer for Tokyo High Black - “told me that Naoki liked Nao for awhile, but he saw how he acted around Yasuno, and . . . well, he backed off. They’ve been good friends ever since. But I’m happy for Nao – aren’t you?”

“Yasuno was backstage at my birthday live, remember?” Hiroto said. “And he went to the party – oh, yeah, you weren’t at the party that night, were you?” No, Saga wasn’t, he’d gone to his mother’s to dogsit Chiko (his dog was the one part about living full-time at home he missed). “Anyway, I saw him and Nao talking together that night, and just the way they were sitting – pretty close, with their heads together – I kind of knew this was coming.”

And then, to make matters even worse, Nao himself approached Saga, drew him into a crushing hug and said, “I’m so glad you were here to hear this! I’m so happy right now, and it’s because of you!”

Okay, that was just slightly ironic. “Me?”

“You and Tora,” Nao said. “Also Shou and Hiroto – but Shou and Hiroto got together because of you, didn’t they? I saw how happy you were together, and I said to myself, ‘Nao-shi, you’ve liked Yasuno ever since you did that drum duel with him.’” (Good Lord, Saga thought, that was the 2005 Peace and Smile Carnival – we’d only been together a year.) “’Time to take your heart out of the back of the fridge and take a chance!’ So, I did! I asked him out, and it turned out he liked me for as long as I liked him!” He hugged Saga again. “You brought us together!”

So Yasuno and Nao had been carrying torches for each other almost as long as Alice Nine had existed. And Saga – Mr. Can’t-Miss Matchmaker – had been just about the only person not to see it.

Hello, Saga. How does it feel to be crushed under a 10-megaton brick of solid irony?

“One hell of an evening,” Tora said, walking into the apartment after his lover – just a bit faster than Saga. Well, he wasn’t being weighed down by the massive Irony Brick. “I think everyone reacted well to what Nao had to say – don’t you?”

And he was rubbing it in. Not only had he won, he was going to make sure Saga knew he’d won. He was probably going to be very happy to collect his “winnings,” too.

Saga spun around on his heel toward him. “Okay, okay, you won, I lost. But you had insider information!”

“Insider information?” Tora blinked – which just reminded him that his contacts were irritating him. Had to get them out soon – except Saga was now blocking the way to the bathroom, glaring at him.

“Keiyuu,” Saga said. “He told you a long time ago, didn’t he?”

“Keiyuu?” Tora laughed. “Babe, Keiyuu didn’t know any more than the rest of us did. He just found out tonight. He told me after the big announcement.” 

“I’m sure one of your other friends knew, then,” Saga said. “Everyone else seems to.”

Tora suddenly wrapped his arms around Saga and pulled him close. “I’m going to tell you a secret,” he said. “I only made that bet with you because I thought you were going to win.”

Great, now we could add a tremendous, lead Block of Total Shock to the Irony Brick. At this rate, Saga would be able to move sometime around Christmas – if he was lucky.

“You . . . what?”

“You have an unbroken track record,” Tora said. “That night we made the bet? I was finding it amusing as hell the way you kept denying that. So I did it just to see how you’d react – and you reacted just as I thought you would. And then I just kept it going.” Then, after a pause – “Well, not quite an unbroken record. There’s one couple you were wrong about before.”

“Oh?” Saga lifted his head so he could look into Tora’s eyes. “And who would that be?”

“Doesn’t really matter, because I was wrong about them, too,” Tora said. “For a really long time. But it’s okay now, because . . .” He took Saga’s left hand and brought it to his lips, kissing right under the ring he’d given him on his birthday. “Now, they’re together.”

Tora being corny didn’t happen that often. When it did, it meant either that he was serious or that he’d gone totally insane. Given that Tora was channeling his insanity into Tokyo High Black nowadays, it had to be the former.

Saga leaned over and brought his lips to Tora’s, and they shared a long, lingering kiss, soft and tender. When they parted, Tora eased away from his lover.

“But I still won fair and square,” he said. “And I intend to collect.”

“Hey!” Saga crossed his arms. “All right. What depraved, kinky thing are you going to make me do?”

“Tell you in a minute.” Tora scooted past Saga and toward the bathroom.

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Saga said, following him. “You’re not going to keep me in suspense.”

“Sorry, babe, have to get rid of these contacts. They’re killing me.” And he went into the room and closed the door.

“Tora!” And here Saga stood in front of the closed door. He was humming in there. Humming! Which meant he was planning something devious. Fine, let him do whatever he wanted. Once he was out from under this “bet,” Saga was going to come up with something just as outrageous for Tora to do. He was good at that kind of thing.

Tora finally emerged, wearing his glasses. “All right, then. Go in the living room and sit on the couch.”

The couch? Well, they’d broken that in plenty of times in the past. Nothing weird about that. 

Saga plopped down, and heard Tora go into the bedroom. “Close your eyes,” he called.

Saga obeyed, with a sigh. He heard footsteps, and something was dropped in his lap. It was . . . warm? And fuzzy? He opened his eyes, and there was Chickn, sitting there looking up at him.

“This is what I want you to do,” Tora said. “I want you to pet Chickn and cuddle him. You know, make friends.”

Saga gave his lover a strange look. “Tora, you have some weird fetishes.”

“No! No, not like that!” Tora waved his arms. “Okay, it’s like this. You’ve always been a dog person. I’m a cat person. There’s nothing wrong with that. But whenever you get around Chickn . . . you seem almost afraid. You stiffen up and creep away. You’re important to me, and he’s important to me.”

The animal just continued to sit in Saga’s lap, looking perplexed. Tora reached down and skritched his head. “I see Shou and Hiroto with Mogu, and they’re like a little family now. Mogu goes everywhere with them – and Shou’s a cat person. He and Mogu learned to love each other.” He looked into Saga’s eyes. “I want us to be a family, too.”

So this was the cost of losing the wager. Making friends with Tora’s cat. Saga just kind of stared down at the furball, who stared back at him. Cats were always alien creatures to him. He’d always avoided the small feline army at Shou’s place, too – and yet, he played with Mogu as if the Pomeranian were his own pet.

Tentatively, he reached down and began to stroke Chickn’s head. The cat continued to sit there, perplexed – then, when he realized Saga meant no harm, he turned his head a little, nuzzling his hand. Saga froze in place for a second – and then, resumed the stroking.

This felt strange. Cat fur was completely different than dog fur. Saga tentatively ran his fingers over the animal’s head to his back – yes, their whole bodies felt different. But the more Chickn seemed to relax under his fingers, the more Saga felt relaxed himself.

This wasn’t all that bad, was it? Chickn wasn’t afraid of him, or skittish, or trying to bite. And he began to pet the cat with a little more confidence, even getting a purr for his efforts.

Saga let out a deep breath, relaxing completely as he ran his fingers along the cat’s sides, fully petting him now. He could get used to this, he really could. It was a surprise, and a relief.

“Good,” Tora said. “And I think Chickn really does like you, Saga. He always was a good judge of character.”

Suddenly, the cat hopped off Saga’s lap and headed for the other side of the room. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Nah,” Tora said. “He just has a short attention span, that’s all.” He sat next to Saga and pulled him into his arms.

“So have I paid my wager?” Saga said, raising his head so his lips were just brushing against Tora’s.

“Mostly,” Tora said. “The rest of it is letting me make love to you, but you knew that one was coming.”

“I was planning on doing that anyway,” Saga said, leaning in to complete the kiss. Tora pulled him in closer, and Saga purred - oh, yes, more irony, that the sudden cat convert was purring. At least it wasn’t coming in the form of a massive brick now. That would have made the lovemaking a little difficult.

He opened his lips, inviting Tora to plunder his mouth, and Tora took him up on it. Saga felt the tongue stroking his own, and he stroked back, his hands wandering over Tora’s fancy party clothes. They’d have to come off, of course.

The kiss broke, and Tora moved downward, nipping lightly at Saga’s neck. Saga leaned his head back, purring again. (Was his cat encounter turning him into a catboy?) “If you’re going to do that,” he said, his voice getting husky, “I think we’d be more comfortable in the bedroom.”

Tora raised his head, that little smirk appearing again. “Now, now, you lost the bet. I get to choose the place.”

“You’re going to choose the bedroom, anyway,” Saga said as Tora started to nibble at him again. It was Saga who usually came up with the alternate places to make love, after all.”  
“Probably,” Tora said. “But we’re just going to make it formal, okay?” Another nip. “You’re still paying off losing the wager.”

And they stood up together, trying to keep as much of their bodies in contact with each other as possible as they walked to the bedroom, still kissing.

* * *

This definitely wasn’t a loser’s bet payment, Saga thought – well, to the extent that he could think coherently, given that he was lying on the bed, naked, and an equally naked Tora was nibbling on his stomach and reaching up to gently pinch a nipple.

This was more like a reward.

Tora’s fingers moved again, stroking the hard little bud, and Saga arched upward, letting out a sharp little moan. “Mmm, I love those noises you make,” Tora purred. “I want to hear more.”

“You’re going to have to earn them,” Saga panted.

“How?” Tora raised his head. “Like this?” He leaned over and took the nipple he’d just been stroking in his lips, rubbing his tongue over it. Saga ended up letting out another cry.

“Or this?” Tora reached down, wrapping his fingers around Saga’s hard cock and starting to caress. Saga arched up again, the moan louder than before, especially when Tora’s fingers brushed over the head.

“Or maybe this?” He slid down Saga’s body and ran his tongue over the tip of his erection, sliding over the hard flesh slowly and deliberately. This caused Saga to half-sit up, clutching for any part of Tora he could reach.

“Tora . . . Tora . . . don’t stop!”

That was music to Tora’s ears – he loved giving Saga oral pleasure. He made the most wonderfully dirty noises when he was being sucked and licked – unlike any lover he’d ever had.

He wrapped his lips around Saga’s shaft, moving down on it as far as he could, and heard the luscious, answering moans. Oh, yes. He began to suck, one long draw as he moved back, nearly sliding all the way out. His fingers caressed the bottom, below where his mouth could reach.

The hand that wasn’t grasping Saga groped around the bed, feeling for the bottle of liquid lube he’d pulled out of the drawer before. He had to let go of his lover just long enough to flip the top and pour some on his fingers.

Saga moaned again as the hot, wet mouth enveloped him just as a finger pushed inside. There was a little pain, yes, but it was nothing he could handle. Besides, he’d been through this drill enough times – he knew the pain was a gateway to unbelievable pleasure.

Tora started to thrust the finger, moving down on him a little more with his mouth, tonguing the hardness as he went. Oh, God, there were more of those sounds, especially when he started sucking in quick, hard pulses. Saga could almost make a man come just from listening to him – he was going to have to really resist the temptation to prepare him too quickly, because he wanted to be inside that tight heat.

Saga gripped the sheets as the second finger pushed into him and Tora pulled his mouth away, running his tongue slowly up and down his erection. There was the sensation of stretching as Tora gently spread his fingers apart – the man knew what he was doing. The third finger pushed in, and he let out a strangled little cry, especially as Tora’s lips encircled the head of his cock.

“Please,” he gasped.

Tora raised his head. “Please, what?” he said, as he gently thrust his fingers.

“What do you mean, what? I want you to fuck me!”

“Do you?” Tora pulled his fingers out and sat back on his haunches, reaching for a tissue to wipe his hand. “Care to show me how much?”

Saga grabbed the bottle of lube and leaned over - but before slicking his erection, he had something else in mind. His tongue came out and touched the hardened flesh. Just paused there for a moment, as Tora let out a little gasp of delighted surprise.  
Then, Saga began to move it, licking at Tora, pleasuring him. And this was no casual treatment, either. He started at the bottom, right where it joined his body, and dragged upward slowly, sensually, brushing his tongue back and forth at one point.

It was, of course, the same treatment he gave his bass on stage. Except Tora felt a hell of a lot better under his tongue than polished wood.

He lingered at the tip, loving the loud moans Tora was letting out, before pouring lube into his hand and quickly slicking his erection. He looked at his lover, waiting for him to say what position – since he won the bet, it was his call.

“Bend over,” he said. He knew this position would allow him to get deeper than any other – and after those noises Saga made before, he was in the mood to hear the other lovely noises Saga made when his prostate was coming into contact with a hard cock.

Saga turned around and leaned over, pressing his arms on the bed and presenting Tora with a wonderful view of that ass that fangirls had drooled over when he’d worn those short-short-shorts at Budokan. They could look all the wanted – only Tora had the rights to touch. Or do more than touch.

Like grip his hips and start to push into that ass slowly and carefully. Saga made a small “mmmph” noise as the inevitable pain came. No matter. It would be over soon enough, and before he knew it, he would be feeling . . .

There was a pause as Tora rested, catching his breath, letting Saga get used to the feeling. And then, the thrusting started. Slow, easy, careful, taking care not to hurt . . .

Too much care, as far as Saga was concerned. “Faster. I’m not made of glass, Tora.”

Tora gripped Saga’s hips again, and started to move faster and harder, burying himself in a sort of paradise over and over. He just felt so goddamn good – it was beyond the usual tightness and heat of being with another man (and Tora had always topped, so he knew what the seme role should feel like). No, there was just something about the way Saga’s body seemed to grip him with every thrust, as if wanting to hold into him and never let him go.

With each plunge into his body, Saga felt another wave of pleasure flood through him. His head was resting on his arms now, his breath just a series of soft pants between moans. He was bathed in sweat, his face a look of intensity – not unlike the way he looked when he was deep into a live.

Except at a live, he wouldn’t be thrusting and grinding his hips, trying to match his lover’s thrusts and take as much into him as possible and rub Tora up against that sweet spot inside him. He wanted it, needed it so badly . . .

One extra-hard thrust gave it to him, a sudden shot of luscious feeling racing through his body and making him cry out. “Ahh! Ahh, Tora!”

As soon as Tora heard that, he thrust against the spot again and again, hearing the cries get louder each time, feeling Saga grip him even harder. He was getting close, so close, and he wanted Saga to be at that point, too, wanted them both to tumble into ecstasy . . .

He reached down and began to stroke Saga’s cock, just as he thrust hard against his prostate, and that did it. Saga suddenly leaned back, nearly screaming as an intense wave swept through his body, and then another, and then another.

Tora felt that sweet channel tighten around him, and he finally cried out loudly, calling Saga’s name as the ecstasy burst within him, and he released himself into the beautiful, beautiful body.

They tumbled to the bed together, Tora pulling Saga back into his arms, Saga turning his head so they could kiss. “I love you,” Tora said.

Saga just let out an “Mmmm.” He wasn’t capable of forming words right now, thanks. But the “Mmmm” definitely had an answering “I love you” behind it.

Tora knew that. There was plenty he knew about Saga by now.

* * *

“Tora and Saga said they were going to be meeting us here,” Hiroto said, letting out Mogu’s leash a little more. The Pomeranian scampered around, looking like he wanted to cover this entire park in a couple of bounces. His master was going to make sure that didn’t happen – Mogu was far too precious to him to get away that easily.

“They did?” Shou said. “Thought they had Tokyo High Black rehearsal this afternoon.” He was on his knees in the grass, trying to pet his “stepdog” – who wasn’t interested in being petted right now. He was more interested in chasing a dragonfly.

“That’s been moved,” Hiroto replied. “The rehearsal schedules have been juggled a bit. Kra’s rehearsing today – at the same time Nao’s practicing with HAT.” He tugged on Mogu’s leash a little as the dog switched his attention from the dragonfly to a small bird. “Keiyuu wanted to make sure Nao and Yasuno have as much time together as possible.”

That made sense to Shou. Nao and Yasuno were facing a challenge the rest of them didn’t have to – different bands and different schedules. And with Peace and Smile coming up, with all those session bands, those schedules were getting even more hectic.

A voice called “Hey!” from the distance, and Shou and Hiroto looked up. Sure enough, Tora and Saga were approaching them. They weren’t alone – they were accompanied by Chickn. Except . . .

“Wait a minute,” Hiroto said. “Is that Saga carrying Chickn I see?”

Shou stood up and looked in the direction Hiroto was. Sure enough, there was the other couple, and Saga was definitely holding a furball in his arms. “Ehhh? But Saga doesn’t like to be around cats!”

“I know I’m not seeing it,” Hiroto said. “But I am.” Saga wasn’t just holding Chickn casually, either – the way one would hold a sack of flour. No, he was talking to the cat, petting him . . .

The three of them looked like a little family.

As they approached, Shou called out, “Saga! Did you lose a bet or something?”


End file.
